Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Shadow of a Siren". Plot (Back in Antarctica on Snow Hill Island, Catherine and Shippo were worried about Phoenix) *Shippo: Mom, when will my dad comes back? *Catherine: Maybe soon Shippo. Your father has not been back for a hour. *Shippo: Maybe he went to another land. *Catherine: I don't know. Things like this alway happen since the Doomberg crashed to Emperor-Land. *Shippo: I think it better to wait a day for him to come back. *Catherine: Oh well. Back to home. (At Luigi's Mansion, three sirens in their shadows are checking the hotel) *??? #1: Man, i would love to be a belly dancer, a fruit dancer, or a mermaid. *??? #2: Guh guh. *??? #3: I don't know what's going on. I hope Doopliss is not around, checking for the ghosts to call. *??? #1: I know. Maybe i saw Mario with a emperor penguin pet. *??? #2: Oh boy. I love penguins! *??? #3: Penguins?! *faint* *??? #1: Sister, don't panic. It's just a question. (At the prison room) *Luigi: Hello? Is anyone home? Mommy? Daddy? Anyone? (Everyone is trapped and caged) *Luigi: AHHH! *Yoshi: Luigi, Mario, we are trapped. *Mario: Mama mia. We got our own caged. *Luigi: I don't want to be shipped to Bowser's. *Mario: It's okay brother. We will get out of there this time. We must try to escape. *Mumble: Yeah. Everyone is trapped too. Now we are lost. *Noah: I want to be free! *Elder 1: It's okay Noah. We hope we get out of this house. *Elder 2: Sad to hear. I wish we were free. *Elder 3: I hope we can do it as a team. *Mumble: I know. I hope we escape this thing like always. (Meanwhile in the prison room of Bowser's Castle) *Erik: Daddy, i hope your here. *Atticus: Me too Erik. *Bo: I want my mommy. *Ashley: Yes. I really miss my dad, *Lauren: If i was a adelie, i would escape for real. *Ashley: Yeah. They have the power to scream loud. *Erik: I hope we're free by morning. (Back at the mansion) *Mumble: Son, we will be safe. Don't worry, i'm coming for you. *Gloria: I wonder what we can do. *Mumble: I have no idea. *Yoshi: I know, i can stick my tongue in order to escape this cage. *Phoenix: Do what you have to. I want out of this horrible place. *Yoshi: Ok. (Yoshi start sticking his tongue to one of the cages) *Luigi: Hurry, i want out. *Yoshi: I'm trying. Be patience. *Luigi: Hurry. Don't wake the Boos up. *Yoshi: Got it. *break his cage and set free* *Mumble: Guys, he did it! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Boom, boom, boom! Now set us free. (King Boo appears) *Noah: Oh no! The ghost is back! *King Boo: Well, well, welll. Escaping? Huh? *Mario: Yoshi, do something. *Luigi: I don't want to be a chicken. (Yoshi punch King Boo) *King Boo: Ow! My ghosts, attack! (The ghosts appears, fighting with Yoshi) *Yoshi: Uh oh? More ghosts? *King Boo: Oh yes. *Phoenix: We can help you fight them. *Yoshi: But you're in a cage. How are we going to save you?! *King Boo: Alright, eat him. (Pally and Nicole appear by kicking King Boo's back) *King Boo: AHHHH! *Ramón: Hey! It's the two emperor penguins from my mind. *Rinaldo: Of course it is your mind. Get off of T.V. Land Ramón. *Yoshi: Girls? *Pally: We are here to free the penguins. *Mumble: Who are you kids? It's dangerous to get up there. *Nicole: We don't have time. We're gonna save you. (Pally press the down button and the cages go down in the bottom of the floor) *Yoshi: Where's the keys? *Luigi: Yoshi, you ate like 10 keys and you never spit them out. *Yoshi: *lay a egg* This? (The egg crack into a key) *Luigi: Make that 9 keys. *Nicole: Come on, we don't have time. *Yoshi: Release them! *Pally: Don't worry Yoshi. I'll fight them off. *Yoshi: Don't worry. I'm fighting them too. *Phoenix: Get us out of here! (Nicole free the penguins with the key) *Miss Viola: I'm free. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Safe and sound. *Maurice: Oh boy. *Michelle: I'm alive. *Memphis: Let's go baby *Norma Jean: Oh sure Memphis. *Mumble: Hey, you forget us? *Sven: I'm a puffin. Get us out. *Nicole: A puffin? Fine. (Nicole release a few penguins out including Sven) *Sven: Yes. *Lovelace: Oh boy. *Terry: Finally. *Mary: Come on. *Edwin: Kickin' the squad. *Dorcena: Wow. It feel so good to be back. *Perxio: Wow, alive and safe. *Ramón: We got it. *Raul: Oh yeah amigo. *Rinaldo: Ugh. Back in the spot. *Nestor: Yes. We watch and learn. *Lombardo: Loco cool. *Carmen: Let's go pinguinos. We must find the escape room. *Mumble: Hey. Get us out! *Mario: And me too. *Nicole: Fine. (Nicole free the rest of the heroes out) *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: Okie Dokey. *Mumble: Yes. *Phoenix: Now that's normal. *Gloria: Guys, where's the exit? *Noah: There should only be a exit. *Eggbert: Yep. *Eggbert E.: We should all know by now. *Phoenix: Now, let's continue our journey to find our children. (Pally and Yoshi defeated all of the ghosts as King Boo uses his magic to defeat them) *Yoshi: Ahhhh. *Mario: Yoshi! *Luigi: My pet! *King Boo: Ha ha ha. You can't stop me now. Now set the mansion on fire! (A dark boo set the mansion on fire. With the sirens.) *??? #1: What's going on? *??? #2: Yeah, it's almost like my little sister's fire power. *??? #3: Run! I mean hide! (The sirens hide on their shadow) *??? #1: Now where? *??? #3: Go! (The sirens escape. Back with the heroes.) *Luigi: Oh no! My mansion! It's cover with fire. This is all your fault! *Phoenix: We need to get out now. *Luigi: No. I'm staying until the water clean up my mansion. *Mario: Luigi, no one is going to save your mansion. Let's go. *Luigi: No. The two friends are trap in there. Let me save them. *jump and kick King Boo to the fire* *King Boo: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *disappears* *Luigi: Yoshi and baby penguin, wake up! *Mumble: Come on, everyone is leaving except you. *Phoenix: Enough talk! Let's get out of here! *Luigi: Yoshi wake up! (A crack is spreading everywhere in the mansion. *Luigi: I'm sorry Professor E. Gadd. *Yoshi: Luigi? *Pally: What happen? *Luigi: *hold Pally* Come on Yoshi. The house is breaking. *Yoshi: Right. Let's go. (Luigi with Pally and Yoshi escaped with the heroes as the mansion burns up) *Luigi: No. I'm gonna miss my mansion. It was a success ever since i first defeated King Boo. And now, it's destroyed. *Mario: It's okay Luigi. All of the birds are safe now. Let's take them back to the penguins. *Luigi: What penguins? Are they like blue? (In a cold land, penguins are seen covering up with snow in a snowstorm) *Penguru: Everyone alright? (Back at the haunted place) *Mario: Penguins are not just blue. *Mumble: We're from another world. *Sven: Yes. I'm from another world too. *Phoenix: Who is this "professor" you speak of? *Luigi: Professor Elvin Gadd, he used to take me to the mansion to check out for years. What if he see the mess that we made. All my fault. *Mumble: Luigi, it's not your fault. Things like this happen sometimes. Danger come ahead from other worlds. I used to lose a home before. And then we moved. *Luigi: No one would ever go to my mansion. Thank to the ghosts for burning it up. *Rinaldo: This place is scary now. It's getting dark. Come on everyone, we have to move. *Phoenix: Yes, let's get moving. (Everyone start walking as a group) *Luigi: I wonder what the pipe is gonna be located at? *Mario: I don't know Luigi. I'm always worried about the princess being captured. *Yoshi: Yeah. I also miss everyone back on Yoshi Island. *Lovelace: My friends, no matter what you are. You are special. All of you. *Mario: Thank you. *Luigi: Oh yes. *Yoshi: We are the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Phoenix: I can see that. We need to rescue our children, as well as the princess you speak of. *Mario: Princess Peach, she's alive. Come on, we have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. *Phoenix: That is also where our children are being held captive. *Terry: Hey guys look! I saw three shadow spots on the ground. *Ramón: Where? Up in the sky? *Terry: No. In the ground, i saw them. *Ramón: Then we have portals instead. *Terry: Let me see if they are real or not. (The three shadow spots move to the left) *Terry: Hey. *Nicole: There not portals. *Terry: Ah, there moving again, we have to chase after them! *Phoenix: Maybe they can take us to the children. *Mumble: I can see. Don't make them get away! (The group follow the three shadows) *Luigi: Yoshi, hop on my back. *Yoshi: What? *Luigi: I mean, i can hop on your back. *Yoshi: Sure. *Luigi: *hop on Yoshi's back* Thanks. *Pally: This is getting ridiculous. *Phoenix: Let's just go get our kids and your princess. *Mario: The princess is-a-okay. I know who they are now. *Mumble: Mario? (Mario jump and caught the shadow spots) *Mario: Ah ha. Show me who you are? (The shadows are reveal to be the Shadow Sirens. Their names are Vivian, Marilyn and Beldam.) *Beldam: Fools. You would have never capture us. *Mario: Vivian? *Vivian: Mario? *Mario: Vivian, it's you. *Vivian: Oh Mario, long time no see. *Terry: Ah ha, i wonder what you girls are doing when sneaking on us. *Beldam: Us? You didn't know that we are the Shadow Sirens. Right Marilyn? *Marilyn: Yes. *Phoenix: Who are these shadow sirens? I have never heard of them. *Vivian: We are the Shadow Sirens. I'm Vivian. *Marilyn: I'm Marilyn. *Beldam: And i'm Beldam. *Mumble: Sweet. Are you guys following after the Koopalings? *Vivian: Um....no. I'm sorry. I don't know who the Koopalings are. We would like to help. But no, we have other things to do. *Gloria: Oh my, we're doomed. *Ramón: Then we shouldn't go to Emperor-Land as a chick. *Raul: Ramón, Emperor-Land is over. You all made the plan up as a chick when we first met you to do stupid things. *Rinaldo: Stupid things, blah blah blah. You don't anything about Antarctica Vivian. *Vivian: I know Antarctica. I know where you guys live. *Nestor: Then let change the time back where Erik was first born. *Memphis: No Nestor. We're not doing that. It already been 3 years since you left out for adventure. *Lombardo: That's not fair. *Ramón: Hey ladies, you know that Mushroom Kingdom place. Right? *Vivian: Yes. I know where the Mushroom Kingdom is. *Phoenix: There is a castle that has our children. A big and bad one. We need to rescue our children. *Vivian: You mean Doopliss? *Mario: No. Bowser's Castle. *Vivian: Oh. Bowser has blocked all the paths for everyone to not get through his land. *Luigi: Oh no. *Yoshi: They made a cliff in the top. *Mario: What are we gonna do? *Mumble: We're not leaving until i get Erik back. *Vivian: Erik? Who's Erik? *Mumble: Erik is my son. I have been looking all over in the forest. *Marilyn: Oh no. This is bad. *Mario: You know a warp pipe around here? *Beldam: Yes. Follow me to one of the warp pipes. *Phoenix: We have many penguin children to rescue. *Beldam: Follow me. *Phoenix: Ok. (The group went to the warp pipe zone. Meanwhile at the forest.) *Wario: Wa ha ha ha. The pipes. *Waluigi: This is going to be awesome. *Wario: Now the Mario Losers will be defeated by us. *Waluigi: Yeah. Let's-a-go! *jump to the warp pipe* *Wario: Wait for me! *jump to the warp pipe* (At the Warp Pipe Zone) *Mumble: Wow. There's like four. *Beldam: Of course. You would see how many places you want to go. *Phoenix: And what is the red one there? *point to the right* *Beldam: This will lead to Bowser's Castle. *Mumble: Finally, now i can see Erik. (Wario and Waluigi appears) *Wario: Wa ha ha ha ha ah aha! Mario and Luigi, we found you. *Mario: Wario. *Luigi: Waluigi. *Wario: Yes. Now since i found you, i challenge you into a fight. *Waluigi: I am going to turn you into balls and throw you up in the sky. *Mario: Oh no. We are ready for a fight. *Phoenix: Let's fight these two bad guys and get to our children. *Mumble: Go Phoenix. Go by yourself to the red warp pipe. *Phoenix: Yes brother. (Mario and Luigi fight again Wario and Waluigi) *Mario: Have this. *punch Wario* *Wario: Waah ahhhhhhhh! *Waluigi: *slap Luigi* *Luigi: OOOOH WEEEEE! *Waluigi: Ya ha. I love this game. *Luigi: *jump fire attack* YA HA DOOOOO! *hit Waluigi* *Waluigi: Ow! I hate this game. *Phoenix: *in the red warp pipe* Brother i'm going. *Mumble: Go for it. *Vivian: Do it. *Phoenix: Okay. *go down the pipe* *Perxio: Hurry up. (Phoenix goes into the pipe and meanwhile, Dark Boo call his two Dark Dry Bone friends for help) *Dark Boo: Guys, bad news. King Boo is defeated and we need a new plan. *Dark Dry Bones #1: What is it? *Dark Dry Bones #2: Anything else? *Dark Boo: We must destroy the red warp pipe. Someone is going after the kids. *Dark Dry Bones #1: Yes sir. (The Dark Dry Bones throw dark bones and destroy the red warp pipe) *Phoenix: Ahhh! *stop* Oh no. No. I'm stuck. *look down and see lava* Oh no. Yoshi! (Meanwhile) *Yoshi: *hear Phoenix* Huh? *Mumble: What happen? *Yoshi: Your brother is stuck in the pipe. I have to save him. *Mumble: Oh no. The pipe may have broke down. Go save him. *Yoshi: Yes Mumble. (Yoshi goes after the red pipe and break a piece to see Phoenix) *Yoshi: Phoenix, are you okay? *Phoenix: Yes. A piece of the pipe broke down. It looks like that we have to go back. *Yoshi: Come on, hold my hand. *Phoenix: Just grab me. *Yoshi: Okay. I know penguins don't have hands. *hold Phoenix* *Phoenix: Thanks. *Yoshi: Let's go. The spyers are spying at us. (Phoenix ride on Yoshi. Back at the fight.) *Mario: *jump on Wario* *Wario: OW! WAAAAAAA! *Luigi: HA OOOOOOOOH YA! *punch Waluigi in the sky* *Waluigi: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! *fly in the sky* *Mario: Oh yes. *Wario: Now, you made me mad. I'm gonna get you. Whatever you're not, here i come! (Yoshi arrives and step on Wario in flat) *Wario: Uh oh. *winds away* WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Mumble: We did it. He saved us all. *Mario: It's-a-go. *Yoshi: Mario and Luigi, i have bad news, the Red Pipe broke down. *Mario: Oh no. *Luigi: We can't save the baby penguins. *Phoenix: If we cannot get the kids, then they are doomed. *Luigi: Aye aye aye. We must go to the Mushroom Kingdom now. *Mario: Oh yes. This green warp pipe leads to the forest of the Mushroom Kingdom. Let's-a-go. *Mumble: Everyone. Let's go. To the Mushroom Kingdom. *Mario: Follow me. *goes down the pipe* *Luigi: *jump in the pipe* Move it guys. *goes down the pipe* *Yoshi: *jump in the pipe* Everyone, let's go.*goes down the pipe* *Vivian: Let's go ladies. *Beldam: Ladies? Do we have all girls in the group? *Vivian: No. I'm sorry. *Gloria: You shouldn't ask me. Everyone, let's go. (Everyone went into the green warp pipe) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 5) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers